cake
by luna-chan143
Summary: Elizabeth quiere a alegrar a Sebastian :)


**Cake **

**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores otra vez yo con otro aporte a la los fans del Sebastián x Elizabeth este es un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió; es que estoy tan creativa con esta pareja **

**Pero fans del Claude x Elizabeth no estén tristes ya estoy trabajando con una historia para ustedes ahora espero les guste y me dejen un comentario ho den click en me gusta y la añadan a sus favoritos pero bueno ya a la historia:**

Elizabeth sentada en uno de los sillones que decoraban la estancia de su mansión se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado hace poco, se mordió el labio tremendamente contrariada había sido su culpa ,todo por provocar el enojo de su querido Ciel con sus ya acostumbradas rabietas infantiles suspiro si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo.

_**{Flash back}**_

_Elizabeth le había reprochado otra vez a Ciel el porqué de su trato distante, por qué el no pasaba más tiempo con ella._

_Pero el solo se quedó callado pensando que si la ignoraba esta se cansaría y dejaría de gritarle._

_Eso estaba muy lejos de pasar ella tomo su querido tablero de ajedrez y lo tiro al suelo, el por supuesto enfureció le levanto la mano pero no pudo pegarle, Sebastián le detuvo la mano._

_Pero este solo le dio un puntapié al mayordomo que no permitió que le diera una reprimenda a la malcriada de su prima y prometida._

_Elizabeth desde lo lejos miro todo contrariada _

_**{Fin flashback} **_

-pasa algo señorita-

Paula pregunto cuando noto que la joven marquesa estaba tremendamente abatida en las escaleras que precedían a las grandes puertas dobles.

-no es nada paula-

La sirvienta ladeo la cabeza.

-paso algo con su primo verdad-

Ella solo volvió a suspirar dándole la razón a paula.

-sabe quizá eso se arregle con un presente-

La marquesa la volteo a ver.

-un regalo?-

Pregunto incrédula de que eso solucionaría sus problemas.

-claro un regalo siempre soluciona amargos pesares-

Dijo sonriendo.

-qué clase de regalo?-

La sirvienta pensó por un momento para después tronar los dedos.

-un pastel eso le alegrara el día, los dulces siempre ponen felices a la gente-

La rubia se quedó pensando en eso, un pastel, claro un pastel era la solución; sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

-eso are gracias paula-

Dijo más animada.

-estoy segura que a su primo le encantara-

Elizabeth sonrió mientras pensaba en cierto oji carmín en vez del taciturno ojiazul media noche.

_:)_

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión phantomhaive los tres sirvientes miraban curiosos la escena en la espaciosa cocina entre montones de arena la marquesa y el sirviente más viejo de la mansión en su estado chibi _**(ya saben cuál XD)**_ estaban tratando hacer alguna cosa que aún no podían;

Arriba en su estudio Ciel suspiro exasperado.

-pasa algo joven amo-

Pregunto Sebastián de pie en la puerta.

-que tanto hace lizzy-

Pregunto refiriéndose a él gran alboroto que se suscitaba en la cocina que hasta el estudio se escuchaba.

-ha estado en la cocina desde que llego dios las reservas de harina y demás cosas de la despensa quedaran desperdiciadas, Sebastián recuérdame enviar a Maylene a comprar más-

El mayordomo oscuro se quedó pensando harina? Por eso tanaka había pasado corriendo todo polvoso buscando algo en los jardines de la casa.

-espero que no sea otro de esos horribles pasteles-

Se quejó el conde tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, Sebastián sin ser visto por su amo sonrió el siempre acababa comiendo dichos postres.

_;)_

El vapor salió del pan recién hecho Elizabeth sonrió orgullosa por su creación.

Tanaka aun en su estado chibi puso los tazones de betún de chocolate y adornos.

Empezó a decorarlo, empezó cubriéndolo con el betún oscuro luego unas cuantas rodajas de fresas recién cortadas.

Para cuando termino ya era bastante tarde el conde ya estaba en su cama durmiendo.

-lady Elizabeth-

Su voz le asusto desde ya hace rato se había quedado sola en la cocina ya casi a oscuras.

-se…Sebastián cielos me asustaste-

Se quejó tocándose el pecho.

-el joven amo ya está durmiendo-

Dio él demoniaco mayordomo pero Ha Elizabeth eso estaba lejos de importarle, solo importaba ahora ella, Sebastián y su condenado valor que se había escondido de repente.

-pasa algo?-

Pregunto ella cuando noto su intensa mirada, casi juro que el adivinaba que tenía tras su espalda.

-venía a preguntarle si piensa quedarse-

Ella negó.

-bien entonces la acompaño a la salida ,claro después de que le entregue su presente a él joven amo-

Se ofreció dándose la vuelta y empezando a andar.

-es…espera Sebastián-

Le llamo causando este se girase a mirarla expectante.

-no…no es para Ciel-

El mayordomo levanto una ceja extrañado.

-es para ti-

El amplio sus ojos.

-como disculpa por lo de ayer-

Se removió inquieta cuando fue consiente del silencio incómodo y tenso del lugar.

-no fue su culpa el joven amo…-

Ella asintió.

-si lo fue, por mi culpa el…te golpeo-

El frunció el ceño por su expresión de abatimiento, El la había defendido de su amo antes de que este pudiera siquiera ponerle una mano encima no lo había echo con el propósito de hacerla sentir culpable después.

-por eso te hice esto sé que no es tan maravilloso pero es para…agradecerte-

Sebastián sonrió solo la rubia podía tomarse tales atenciones con él, alcanzo a tomar el tenedor sobre la mesa, dio un bocado a el pastel para después relamerse los labios.

Elizabeth ansiosa esperaba su veredicto su corazón ansiaba saber si le había gustado ho no su obsequio que con tanto esfuerzo hizo.

-esta bueno?-

El Dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-solo le falta algo más-

Elizabeth ya más abatida por lo que escucho lamento su comentario mismo que causo disminuyera su sonrisa esperanzada.

-ha si? bueno en ese caso yo…me voy-

Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo, estaba por irse a su carruaje en una huida triunfal pero el que era más rápido que ella le tomo del brazo acercándola más hacia su persona, ella se sonrojo terriblemente. Sebastián era un hombre tremendamente guapo que podía hacer caer en su encanto a cualquiera, tal y como lo había hecho con ella.

Le empujo contra la alacena acorralándola con su cuerpo poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, se agacho a su altura sus labios estaban cerca de los suyos ella cerro los ojos nerviosa; ni Ciel había estado tan cerca de ella.

Sus dedos se colocaron en su barbilla alzando su mirada hacia él.

-Sebas…tián-

Murmuro ella si turbada pero no asustada.

-shu-

Dijo el poniendo su dedo en sus labios como una señal para que guardase silencio; volvió a ladear la cara rosando sus labios de nuevo.

Elizabeth se sonrojo cuando este pasase la punta de su lengua por sus labios aun fuertemente cerrados antes de que los uniese en un beso que a ella le dejo el sabor de chocolate en la lengua; Sus manos fueron a su cara hace mucho y aunque no lo admitiese deseo poder tocar su cara y resarcir con sus dedos sus finas facciones.

El por su lado contento con su rendición puso sus manos también en su rostro pegándola más a él haciendo el beso más apasionado.

Elizabeth rodeo después su cuello acariciando su largo sedoso cabello negro profundo.

Las luces de las velas se apagaron con el soplido del viento, En el cielo como único testigo de sus acciones quedo la luna que tapada con las nubes les dio la complicidad de la oscura bruma de la noche para tapar su dulce aventurilla…

_;)_

Al otro día Ciel estaba sorprendido de ver a la rubia en la cocina de nuevo claro ahora acompañada de Sebastián que aprovechando que su amo se retirase a su guarida le robo otro beso a la rubia.

-aun no has respondido mi pregunta-

Le reprocho ella aun sonrojada por su arrebato inesperado.

-cuál era? Lady Elizabeth -

Sebastián con las mangas hasta los codos y las manos llenas de harina pregunto sin mirarle.

-que era lo que le faltaba al pastel-

El sonrió dio una mirada de soslayo a la entrada de la cocina antes de volver a besar a Elizabeth.

-algo más dulce-

Ella sonrió cuando lo vio hacer la más leve mueca parecida a una de genuina felicidad, algo muy lejano a su sonrisa falsa de siempre.

Estaba más que feliz su pastel lo logro poner feliz verdaderamente feliz y además le habían traído a ella alguien más que una simple compañía alguien que a ella también hacia feliz.

-ahora qué tal si hacemos galletas-

Sebastián sonrió por su entusiasmo, por lo menos estando con el su amo no la dañaría con su indiferencia y el no estaría tan solo…

**Y fin ya se es algo corto lo sé una disculpa por como hago quedar a el pobre de Ciel pero bueno necesitaba a un villano y él es perfecto él es adorable cuando es malo no?; pero bueno espero les gustara, Hasta la próxima historia BYE! XD**

**Bye XD**


End file.
